


My Sanctuary

by writingthursdays



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Spoiler for Season 3 Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingthursdays/pseuds/writingthursdays
Summary: "It just gave me a new perspective, that's all. And just to warn you, I'll probably never let you out of my sight any time soon." He adds, turning into a corner nearing home. Home. Mouse grins at the thought. He didn't really feel at home ever since they came back. Not until Jay.





	My Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 3, Episode 3. Timeline isn't all accurate but I did my best to match it.

 i.

Mouse smiles up at Sergeant Platt, working on his boyish grins that wouldn't take effect on their old-I've-seen-it-all Sergeant. She gives him a dry look while addressing the other man shouting behind him.

He tunes them out, waiting patiently for the Sergeant to get back to him. He thinks about Jay and this new fragile thing between them. It almost makes him giddy at the thought. Mouse drums his fingers absently on the table — an arm grabs him by the neck in a flash.

He sees a gun by the corner of his eyes, pointing at his head and Sergeant Platt's unblinking stare as she draws up her gun on him, them. The guy holds him as a hostage. He holds his arms out far from his body, a placating gesture to Sean who probably thinks he has a shot but might end up shooting him instead.

He's not entirely keen on having scrambled brains this morning, not to mention Jay was going to be pissed when he finds out. He was the one who insisted on going to the station separately despite Jay's protest of arriving together.

Truth is, he didn't want Jay to get sick of seeing his face every day. He wants this to last, at least. Sergeant Voight talks to the man, one hand up in a placating gesture meant to be harmless. He sees a vein twitch on the Sergeant's neck, betraying his calm voice.

The gun moves to his temple as the guy urges them to find his missing daughter, he explains how the cops in Iowa laughed at him and Mouse sees Voight raises a subtle eyebrow at him in question. Mouse nods, as much as he could.

"I'm cool," He says as a reassurance. "Everybody's cool." He stares pointedly at Sean who doesn't seem to be getting the hint and moves forward. He looks back at Voight and Voight turns to Sean. He instructs Sean to keep his stance and picks up the man's bag.

Voight takes the bag upstairs for a confirmation. It supposedly contains all the files for his missing daughter. Mouse keeps his cool as he's taken further back into the Commander's room. He tries to get the man to talk while trying to look as vulnerable as possible.

He sees Jay come down after a while, arms held out in front of him. Voight probably caught him up to speed. He talks to the gunman, evenly and then looks at him.

"You all good, buddy?" He asks. The I'm-going-to-kill-you is unbidden. There are worry lines on his forehead and Mouse raises his eyebrows and musters up as much of a reassurance he can with a gun against his head that he's fine.

"Everybody's cool." He says as the gunman orders him to shut the door. He doesn't fail to see Jay's crestfallen face as he closes the door shut. He repeats the words once more. Jay's eyes follow him as he moves the table behind the door from the window.

He can't read his expression now. The gunman orders him to close the blinds and he and Jay share one last look. He's never going to hear the end of this when they get home.

 

 ii.

Later, when he finally grabs the gun and points it back to him in a quick succession, he sees Jay release a breath of relief.

"What took you so long?" He asks, almost like a whine and Mouse grins at him. They've been exposed to a lot of risks when they were on a tour that this doesn't even compare and Jay's worry makes him think they're going to be okay, after all.

"I believed him," He answers, dropping the gun as the other officers take over and cuffs the gunman. He looks at the guy and nods. He understands where he's coming from, knows the nagging worry at the back of his head every time Jay goes out with his team.

Jay pulls him aside, all the way to an empty corner. Mouse almost protests when Jay shoots him a levelling glare. He makes a zipping motion on his lips and puts his hands up in mock surrender. Jay grips him tight by the arms and pulls him against his chest in a swift motion.

Mouse lets Jay pull him in his embrace, the latter's face  burying in the junction between his head and shoulder.  He thinks Jay must've sniffed but chalks it up to his imagination, the guy doesn't even blink when being shot at.

His hand comes up to Jay's hair, burying his hands in his thick brown hair. He feels Jay takes a deep breath, his stubble scratching against the side of his neck as Jay places his lips there, not quite stealing a kiss.

"You wanted him to be heard," Jay says against his skin.

"You were right," Mouse says and Jay pulls back, slowly. Jay looks at him dubiously.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have insisted going on foot." Mouse grins and Jay scowls at him, his hands still gripping Mouse's arms and not quite moving away completely.

"You're insufferable. You could've gotten out of that lousy hold in less than a minute and you didn't." Jay states. Mouse nods, that was an option, but he'd heard the man's story and if he hadn't let him give his bag to Voight, they probably would have dismissed him.

And cuff him, at worst.

"Hey," He snaps Jay's attention back to him when he feels like the guy's going everything that could have went wrong over in his head. His hand comes up on Jay's cheek, his thumb circling on the apple of his cheek. "I'm still in one piece, aren't I?"

Jay nods, turning his head to kiss his palm, eyes closing. He releases a breath Mouse doesn't know how long he's been holding. "Yeah," He exhales, eyes now open and slowly backing Mouse up against the wall.

"What are you–Jay!" Mouse squeaks as Jay finally corners him, head lowering into a supposed kiss. He covers Jay's offending mouth with his palm, eyes darting towards the hallway where anyone could be passing through right now.

Jay licks at his palm and Mouse instinctively pulls it away. "And I'm the insufferable one? Someone might see," Jay's eyes are dark, all his attention focused on Mouse like he's afraid if he blinks, he'd be gone.

"Let them," Mouse lets out an oh of surprise and Jay sighs, "If you're still surprised at this point then I wasn't doing as good a job as I thought," He adds.

"We're at work,"

"So? You've never cared before," Jay leers, finally planting a chaste kiss on Mouse's lips and another, and another until the kiss becomes filthy. Leaving Mouse gasping for more and entirely breathless.

He chases after Jay's lips, pulling his collar down from their slight height disadvantage and mauling that mouth for his own. Jay follows with the program, nipping against his bottom lip as Mouse's hand comes up to pull at his hair slightly.

Jay groans in response, moving his lips to Mouse's jaw, down to his neck and littering it with soft kisses. He takes a few seconds resting his lips on one of his veins, feeling Mouse's heart beat racing. Mouse understands it somehow, a reassurance that he's still alive.

"I'm okay, we're okay," He whispers against Jay's ears and plants a chaste kiss on his temple, breathing raggedly. He hears footsteps towards them and pats Jay's chest twice. Mouse brings a hand to his cheek.

"You're good?" He asks.

Jay's hand turns into a fist and he shuts his eyes close before nodding. He opens his eyes and stares into Mouse's own clear headedly. He hesitantly pulls away. The footsteps get louder, and they see Antonio pop his head from the corner.

"You okay, Mouse?" Antonio asks, looking between them before settling his gaze back to him.

Mouse nods, straightens his shirt and smiles at Antonio. "Yeah, peachy," He answers.

"Voight's looking for you,"

Mouse moves past Jay and avoids his eyes, "Thanks," He says to Antonio and goes to the direction where he came from.

Voight briefs him about the case, something which Jay failed to do since his head was preoccupied, and Mouse immediately steps up to the task. He finds the guy they were looking for and points them to the direction of a train station where Jay and the others geared up.

At the end of the day, they find the daughter but not without some deep repercussions. They almost lost her if it wasn't for Lindsay talking her down and Jay getting the father to come down to the train car. Mouse was glad that they've been reunited.

He stops by Voight's office before he clocks out, Jay waiting for him in his car downstairs. Voight helps him out by saying no one saw the gunman, no, Jeff Frazier load the gun. He's only going to be charged with reckless endangerment and Mouse grins at Voight.

Voight waves him off and orders him out of his office. He sees Antonio by his desk on his way out and gives him a nod. Antonio nods back and resumes his task of cleaning up his table. He has a feeling that he's waiting for Voight to finish up but keeps it to himself.

He sees Jay pull up just in time in front of the station as soon as he got out. Jay drives them to his apartment;  they're not quite living together but he has enough of his stuff over there that he doesn't need to come home for a few days for a change of clothes.

Jay looks at him from the corner of his eyes, for once quiet. Mouse understands. Today was a close call and sometimes, Jay needs a little bit more time to process situations like these despite his protests and saying he's fine.

They reach a traffic light and Mouse hums on a tune that kept playing over and over in his head. There are still a few cars around but not like the overpacked morning they got through today. He hears Jay heave a sigh beside him and he turns his head in response.

Mouse tilts his head, "Jay?" He asks.

Jay reaches out a hand and holds Mouse's in his own. "I just need you," He says, voice cracking in the end and Mouse quickly squeezes his hand in reassurance.

"I'm sorry," Mouse says, for earlier, for worrying you. He doesn't say.

"I know. And I don't need you to apologize for that, god knows how many times I've been reckless in the field without you." He says, his eyes flickering back to the now green light and moving them at a leisure pace.

"It just gave me a new perspective, that's all. And just to warn you, I'll probably never let you out of my sight any time soon." He adds, turning into a corner nearing home. Home. Mouse grins at the thought. He didn't really feel at home ever since they came back. Not until Jay.

"Even in the bathroom?" Mouse asks, eyes glinting under the light. Jay pulls their joined hand towards his lips, placing a kiss behind Mouse's hand. Mouse feels him grin behind his hand.

"Even then," Jay says.

 

iii.

As soon as he's shut the door close, Jay gently pushes him against the door and mauls his mouth mercilessly. Jay's hand travels from his shoulder down to his hips until he feels him nudging his legs apart. Mouse gets the hint and in the next second, he's lifted up from his feet.

He breaks away from Jay’s mouth, breathless, "God, that's hot," He says. Jay smirks, pupils blown and his eyes never leaving Mouse's mouth. Mouse licks his lips and Jay traces the movement, panting hard. Mouse wraps his legs around Jay's hips, fitting snugly in between him and the door.

"Carry me to bed, soldier," Mouse grins. Jay rolls his eyes but does so nonetheless - easily carrying him towards the bedroom. Mouse feels his heart rate at the fact Jay didn't even break a sweat despite his weight. He might look like he weighs nothing but he's all muscles underneath, something he found turned Jay on a lot.

He starts on the edge of Jay's jaw, moving slowly towards his neck. He feels a hand squeeze a warning on the back of his thigh and he keeps his assault down, all the way to Jay's collarbone where it'll be hidden by a jacket come morning.

Jay drops him on the bed, following closely and then he's on top of Mouse, glaring at him ineffectively. "You keep doing that, we're going to be over fast," He says with no heat. His lips are shiny, and Mouse helps him out of his leather jacket.

"I don't hear any complaints," Mouse mutters, cursing when he can't reach behind Jay to get the sleeves off. "Is there some leather jacket uniform going on in the station I'm not informed about?"

Jay chuckles and successfully removes it. He pulls his shirt over his head and unbuttons Mouse's polo shirt in turn. Mouse nudges a thigh between his legs.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Mouse says, raising his eyebrows when Jay drops his head on his shoulder, groaning in response. He feels Jay's shallows breath on his neck, riding his thigh.

"You're insufferable," Jay sighs, sucking on an unmarred skin in between his teeth, works his way out on getting it to bruise. His free hands move on to work on their pants. Mouse hisses when Jay's cold hand makes it way inside his briefs and onto his cock, bucking up without a thought.

"God, you're pretty," Jay says, licking up a stripe on his palm and pulling back to watch Mouse's expression as he lets Mouse rock back in his fist. Mouse would have protested if it wasn't for the pleasure, his other hand coming up behind Jay's neck and gripping hair. His eyes closing on its own volition.

"Fuck," Mouse says, breathless and opens his eyes just in time to see Jay's eyes become lidded.

 

iv.

His head is pillowed on Jay’s shoulder, Jay’s finger tracing patterns on his back. He’s drowsing off to sleep when he feels Jay kiss the top of his head, inhales his scent and keeps his patterns. It will take a while before he sleeps, Mouse knows. He wonders if they’re a good match before dismissing the thought. He’s never had much happiness in his life, he might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

“Go to sleep,” Mouse says against Jay’s warm skin. He turns his head up to look at him, resting his chin on his chest. He squeezes Jay’s waist.

“In a minute,” Jay answers. His hand comes up to stroke at Mouse’s, no doubt disheveled, hair. “You know we’re going to the station together tomorrow, right?”

Mouse hums an agreement and buries his face back into Jay’s chest. He sleeps peacefully that night, waken up by Jay’s annoying alarm clock in the morning instead of his nightmares in the middle of the night. He looks at Jay covered in hickeys and sleep marks, and thinks of home, thinks of his sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please recommend me any mouse/jay fics if you know any!


End file.
